


Release

by EternallyProfound



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyProfound/pseuds/EternallyProfound
Summary: Simon and Isabelle get together to work out some sexual frustration after Isabelle has been stuck at work for a week. Sizzy one-shot





	Release

Simon paced back and forth fraught with nervous energy. Isabelle was set to arrive any minute and Simon could barely wait. With all that was going on in New York Isabelle had been tied up with work at the Institute continuously for near a week. Try as he may, for a few days he hadn't been able to so much as call Isabelle. She was trapped in a cycle of missions and representing the Institute at important meetings until late the previous day. They had messaged each-other for an hour before Isabelle turned in; the exchange was brief but Simon gathered from Isabelle's frantic information dump that the dark-haired girl was frustrated. The thought both amused and excited Simon, he knew it would likely lead to a heated exchange in the bedroom. His mind became consumed with thoughts of Isabelle's pronounced, lightly tanned collarbones and creamy thighs. How he longed for his cold, pale hands to caress the small of her back and trace the outline of her hips.

A sharp knock on the front door broke Simon from his reveries. After a moment of shock, he flitted over to the door and threw it open unceremoniously, cringing when it deflected off of the wall and swung back around to rest against his leg.

"Congratulations, you've won the award of clumsiest vampire I've ever met." Isabelle teased. She barged her way into the apartment, dragging one sharp black nail across Simon's chest in passing. Simon grinned at her antics, following the brunette with lust-filled eyes as she sauntered over to the cream suede couch and kicked her dark black skinny jeans off, allowing them to drop down the gap created by the couch and his dark-oak coffee table before falling back onto the plush cushions. "You would _not_ believe what Jace had the audacity to say to me today!"

Simon watched Isabelle for a moment, his dark eyes drawn to the curves of the dark-haired girl's calves and those milky thighs he had daydreamed of only moments before. "I don't know Izzy, it's Jace I could believe anything." 

"He thinks I'm struggling to cope with being the head of the Institute."

The dark-haired vampire scoffed and crossed the room to place himself on the empty seat beside Isabelle. "It's Jace, can you really be offended by that? He was probably stressed out too." Simon replied, scanning Isabelle's startlingly symmetrical face as he awaited her response. Her dark eyes flashed for a moment, her thick eyelashes fluttering over murky brown orbs dangerously. "Hey, baby I'm not trying t-"

Isabelle shifted across the couch and perched herself on Simon's lap shushing the apologetic vampire in one motion. "I'm just messing with you, Simon." Isabelle murmured, the corners of her deep-red lips turned upwards in a playful smile. Simon leaned forward, capturing her plump lips in a passionate kiss that grew more and more heated as it continued. Simon's tongue danced around the moist cavern of Isabelle's mouth, exploring every crevice and imperfection and tangling with Isabelle's own tongue. When they broke for air Simon seized his opportunity, showering Isabelle's neck with gentle nips and kisses that drove soft whines from the dark-eyed girl's parted lips, making Simon shiver with anticipation. His swollen member began to strain against his jeans garnering Isabelle's attention. Her slim, pale hand extended toward him. She traced a line from his Adam's Apple to the waistband of his jeans with one sharp nail moving tantalisingly slowly. Then, she grasped the hem of his green shirt and tugged it off in one smooth motion before tossing it to the side. Her own shirt followed seconds later, revealing the silky black bra that held her breasts in place. Isabelle continued with her intentions, littering his toned chest and stomach with a spiral of kisses that headed directly for his waiting member as she slid to the floor between his legs.

The kisses ceased momentarily as red lips found the waistline of his jeans and Isabelle fiddled with the button; her practised fingers relieved it easily and within moments the coarse fabric of Simon's jeans was sliding down his legs before they too were set to the side. Isabelle slid her hand under the cotton waistband of Simon's plain black boxers and wrapped her fingers around the vampire's pulsating member, eliciting a deep moan from deep in Simon's chest. His hands clenched the suede cushion beneath him as Isabelle drew his boxers down with her free hand, revealing his hardness to the temperate living room. She eyed him with a hungry look and began stroking his engorged cock, her red lips lowering to the moist head of his penis. Her tongue darted out to swirl around the pink tip before she took the full length of him into the moist cavern of her mouth, taking his substantial size with ease. Simon's head fell back against the couch as waves of pleasure consumed him. He moved one hand to the back of Isabelle's head, grasping her soft brown locks tightly in his hand as he drove her hot mouth up and down. Heat began to build deep in Simon's abdomen and his balls began to clench as he felt himself nearing climax.

"I-Izzy." He ground out hoarsely between the deep, gentle moans erupting from his chest. Simon bit his lip painfully as Isabelle's free hand made contact with his tense scrotum, the soft pads of her fingers massaging the sensitive skin there. Isabelle's dark, lust-filled eyes connected with Simon's and the dark-haired girl allowed a small moan to emanate from her chest. The vibrations sent Simon over the edge, his body tensed and shook uncontrollably as he squirted his load into Isabelle's waiting mouth. She swallowed it greedily, her tongue lapping the residual juices from Simon's slowly deflating cock.

Feeling more focused than he had in over a week Simon pulled Isabelle back onto his lap and launched into lavishing her with passionate kisses while his eager hands roamed every inch of her body, mapping out the blemishes and imperfections as the glided over her soft skin. He smiled as his fingertips brushed over a fading bite scar on Isabelle's left breast; he leant forward and kissed it gently while guiding one hand up Isabelle's back to unclasp her bra. The silky black fabric fell away from her chest, revealing her pert nipples and perky breasts to Simon's awaiting eyes. He spent little time considering what to do next, his mouth instinctively found its way to one stiff peak. He drew lazy circles around Isabelle's nipple with his tongue, stopping to suck it briefly into his mouth periodically all while rolling the opposite peak between his thumb and forefinger. His actions elicited delicious whines from his lover, which served to revive his cock to full hardness once again.

Isabelle's black nails scratched at Simon's wrist as she re-directed his hand towards her squirming hips. Taking the hint, Simon tore the last remaining barrier of clothing from between them and plunged three fingers knuckle-deep into Isabelle's soaking wet core. She moaned loudly, bucking her hips wildly as Simon began to drive his fingers in and out of her pussy, his drenched fingers spreading hot juices over Isabelle's creamy thighs. Her moans melded into one breathless whine as Simon's pace increased, his fingertips rubbing against the sensitive inner wall of her vagina at an inhuman pace. Isabelle's perfect breasts pressed against the dark-haired boys face as she arched into him, slurring his name as her walls clenched around his wet fingers. The orgasm rippled through her in waves that made her quivering hips shudder as her dark nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders, drawing blood.

When the waves of pleasure cease Simon descended on Isabelle's swollen clit with his tongue, tracing all kinds of patterns around the engorged bundle of nerves while he waited for his partner to recuperate. He breathed Isabelle's scent deeply as he worked her clit with his tongue, idly stroking his own sensitive member, it wasn't long before her body began to respond once again. Isabelle moved to straddle Simon's hips, positioning the tip his swollen erection at the moist entrance to her most private parts. She slowly lowered herself down until his entire length penetrated her, breath hitching in her throat as his fuzzy scrotum pressed against the sweaty cheek of her ass. Elegant hands clutched at Simon's neck as Isabelle began to rock back and forth, grinding down onto him tantalisingly. Simon's strong hands gripped Isabelle's hips, a quiet growl rumbling his chest that sent shivers rocketing down Isabelle's spine. Isabelle's nails dragged against the soft skin of Simon's neck; Making eye-contact with Simon, the dark-haired girl raised her hips up until only the head of Simon's throbbing erection remained inside of her before slamming her hips back down onto his awaiting cock. Simon cried out, his strong arms helping propel Isabelle up and down on his still swelling member faster than would be possible for any human.

An animalistic desire overtook Simon, and he propelled Isabelle onto her back, his hips drilling into her, the pace increasing with every passing moment. Unintelligible moans and shrieks tumbled from Isabelle's quivering lips, driving Simon ever onward. He felt his fangs release from his gums, slicing open his bottom lip. The smell of blood mingled with arousal quickly sending the dark-haired vampire into sensory overload. Feeling his balls clench up and heat flush through his body Simon plunged his extended fangs into Isabelle's soft, waiting neck allowing the sweet, metallic nectar of her blood to flow over his tongue. Isabelle cried out, arching into Simon's toned body as her second orgasm of the day sent her body into waves of convulsions. The inner walls of her vagina clenched and unclenched around Simon's weeping cock pulling him over the edge. Load after load of hot cum burst from Simon's cock as he shuddered on top of her, hips still bucking slightly as his orgasm passed. His member slid out of Isabelle with a satisfying squelch and he watched for a moment as his semen dripped out of her. The sight almost made him want to continue, but seeing Isabelle's tired face he knew their fun was over for the evening. 

Simon gathered Isabelle up in her arms, kissing her lips gently before lapping up the beads of blood gathered on her pale neck. Quietly, Simon carried Isabelle through to the bedroom. He placed Isabelle down carefully, giggling when she smiled and pulled the covers tight around her. He slid into bed beside her, murmuring soft assurances of his love until soft snoring filled the surrounding air. Smiling to himself, he allowed his eyes to pass over Isabelle's sleeping form. His fingers reached out to intertwine with Isabelle's and with one hand tucked firmly under his pillow, he fell asleep.


End file.
